


Different

by Peacechan09



Series: Mother Darlin' [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alfred and Matthew are crazy, Human AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-10 05:56:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15285156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peacechan09/pseuds/Peacechan09
Summary: Alfred and Matthew are different, they like the color red, and they can hear the demons, whispering in their heads.Alice loved her husband, but a fateful day a few years ago lead her astray. She knows. Those kids aren't his.Francis wants a normal family, but he's not getting one and never is. Nothing is ok, everything is falling.{Modern Human AU, where Alfred and Matthew are the legitimate sons of Satan. Edgy yes, but I couldn't resist.Alfred: AmericaMatthew: CanadaAlice: Nyo! EnglandFrancis: FranceHope you enjoy!}





	1. Frenchie Doesn't Know

Different

Matthew and Alfred were, in a sense, different. They only talked to eachother, and didn't talk to their parents. They were outcasts, and freaks.

Their mother, Alice, knew, that the twins were not her husbands. Francis had no clue, he just thought he had a normal life.

But he was wrong.

                       ====  
          "Lucio, I have a husband...."  
            "I don't care, I want you."  
                       ====

Alfred and Matthew were five years old, about to turn six. It was May, and their birthday was soon.  
They spoke to their father, who they could only hear in their heads.  
Their real father was the only person they spoke to, besides eachother.  
They didn't care about Francis, no, not at all. He wasn't even related to them. So, they talked behind his back, all the time.

“Alfred, frenchie wants us to talk, what do you think?"  
Matthew whispered into his twins ear as Francis watched, raising an eyebrow.  
"Never, frenchie won't hear one word from us. He's horrible, and I never wanna see him. Should we send 'im to real daddy?"  
Alfred replied, whispering back.  
Alfred and Matthew nodded to eachother, before holding on to each other's hand and walking away, in perfect sync. As usual.

                       ====  
             "L-Lucio! W-wait I-"  
              "Alice, I love you!"  
                       ====

Alice was making dinner, humming to herself. The twins were supposed to start school, a little after their birthday.  
Which was on the sixth of June. Exactly at six o' clock. Sure, Alice was always tense at the twins birthdays. Like every year. But she wasn't just tense then. She was tense whenever her children walked into the room. They had those, intense eyes, and harsh, gaze.  
They were blank, and hollow of emotions.

Just like their real fathers.

She could never tell Francis, he'd never forgive her, so Alice played the perfect little wife, to hide every deed.

The murder of his mother? Her fault.  
Cheating on him, and having the twins?  
On her.  
So many problems, but, it's incredible how dumb her husband was, when it came to noticing minor details.


	2. Odd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alfred, Matthew and Francis go to the park!  
> {I just decided to update this because school starts again for me, and I'm not mentally ready for it.}

_Odd_

 

2 days past, and Francis decided to take the twins to the park, to maybe get along with them better. Because to Francis, they were so cold, and seemed to giggle quietly about things he could only guess what they were talking about. So, just he and the twins went out to play, while Alice went off to run errands.

The three were walking inside, and Francis was smiling. Alfred and Matthew were looking around and holding hands, as usual. Once Francis had sat down at a park bench to catch his breath, Alfred and Matthew were venturing off, looking for people to kill, and things to destroy.

They killed a bird and ate the bones as if they were candy. They stole quite of few toys from younger children, and generally caused mischief. They wouldn't get caught anyway, so they could do whatever there wanted.

And that's when Alfred saw him. That boy, who looked, oh so tempting. Alfred shuddered and stared at those eyes, which were a beautiful purple. He only snapped out of his gaze when Matthew shook his shoulder.

"Brother, what are you looking at?"

"Oh, I am sorry brother. I was looking at that boy over there. But now, I wish to know what you were looking at?"

"Another boy. I think we should stalk them, and hope real father approves."

"Indeed." Alfred grinned, as well as Matthew. Together, the two halves of hell could do some rather....terrible things. Together, most likely, they could rule the world. But for now, they would wait. Until the time was right. And that was soon, because their birthday was only two weeks away. Which was a good, or a bad thing. Depending on your perspective of twin sons of the Devil himself taking over the world.


End file.
